tell me your wish
by taemins
Summary: Minho loves her and to Yuri, it will always be enough - MinYul.


An anthology of one of my otp's: MinYul.

M.

It makes you really jealous sometimes. You were watching tv and then you see Taeyang suddenly expressing his crush on Yuri. Really? Your flaming charisma dies a little bit and sometimes you just want to go to Yuri and tell her that she should stop attracting all these guys as she does. But you think it's hypocritical, because you're one of those guys.

I.

SM held an SM Town concert, and as the concert came to an end everyone in SM held hands and bowed down to the audience. As SM's final performance ends, you quickly walk to where she stands and she sees you and smiles. You smile back. You two hold hands and you feel an electric shock and you and her bow down at the same time. You look at her at the corner of your eye and you see her tearing up because the concert had ended and it was so much fun.

You make sure to make her feel better later.

N.

'Minho-ssi, who's your ideal type?'

This question drops you offguard, it was the first time you've been asked about your ideal type. You hesitate a little bit, and MC-hyung senses your distress.

'Aigoo, would you rather not say?' MC-hyung winks at you. You don't want to be impolite, but you don't want to give it away either so you just say:

'Ah, if I say it here.. she might not want to talk to me.' And the audience woo-ed. MC-hyung looked at you with wide eyes.

'That's okay, why don't you describe her then?' All the audience, especially MC-hyung really wanted to hear an answer to this. You think that's alright.

'Ah, she's really pretty. We're kind of close, she has long wavy hair and we've sung together before...' You then stop, regretting the last part you just said because it was a dead giveaway to who you liked.

Then the audience screamed, then you dreaded what would happen next. You could see the audience whispering to each other, like they were playing Chinese whispers. Then you hear the worst thing ever.

'MINHO-OPPA LIKES YURI-UNNIE! YAAAAA, AIGOO SO CUTE!'

Then you are taken aback, you smile widely and cover your face with your hands to avoid the evidence that they are right. MC-hyung grins widely and starts laughing.

You don't say anything but you continue to hide your face in your hands and you silently hope she doesn't find out about your secret crush.

Y.

She watched the show where Minho not-subtlety confessed his attraction for her. She blushes a little bit. Does Minho like me like that? She then suddenly remembers all those little hidden moments they had together. Moments when he whispered in her ear, held her hand when they had concerts together and when they performed together.

She blushes all the more at remembering all of them. Maybe she does like him.. just a little bit.

U.

Her manager tells her that she's going to have a mini-performance with Minho. Her eyes brighten and she was suddenly in a good mood. Then she was told she was going to sing Summer Nights with him, and her mood suddenly soared to unbearably happy.

She's going to practice so much so that Minho won't be disappointed.

L.

Minho and Yuri were in the dressing room and their outfit was simple. White shirt and denim jeans, it suited well with each other. They were on the other sides of the room, stylist-noona's were putting makeup on Yuri while another stylist-noona was doing Minho's hair.

Yuri looked at the mirror so she could look at Minho at the other side of the room. Even if she couldn't see his face, she thought he was very handsome even from the back.

Minho's thoughts were on Yuri and how they were going to perform together. I get to perform with Yuri again...

The music comes on and the lights reveal Yuri, Minho and the other performers including Min from Miss A and so on.

Every line they sang, they sang with partial truth in the lyric. As Minho sang, they could hear loud 'Go Minho!' going for him, which made him more determined to sing better.

Then it was then, their hands touched each other and they shared a moment of emotion. Before they knew it, the crowed was cheering for them:

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

They were thrown to each other, Minho's hand held her waist while the other held her wrist. They were smiling at each other, not knowing what to do. Minho brought her close and did a fake kiss with her.

And the crowd went wild.

1.

It wasn't fair. Minho wanted to give Yuri a lecture on how all these men are into her. She's so beautiful, even if she doesn't think so. Minho also doesn't stop to notice how many guys look at her as they pass by the streets when they go on walks. Minho wanted to scream to those men 'can't you tell she's taken by me!' but he knew that Yuri would always be his.

2.

Minho loves her the most in the mornings when she wakes up next to him. She would look up to him and say 'Goodmorning yeobo' and give him a light kiss before snuggling up to him even more. Minho thought she looked the most beautiful in the mornings. He started to make circles on her cheeks with his thumb, caressing her soft baby-like skin. She smiled at his actions and continued to lay beside him.

3.

There were those moments were Minho would get embarrassed because he 'accidentally' stumbled into Yuri while she was in the shower. Minho would say 'mianhae yeobo, I didn't know you were inside!' with Yuri screaming and telling him to get out. He secretly liked those times.

He's a man isn't he? It's not bad to peek at the love of his life while she was showering...

4.

Yuri woke him up at 3 o'clock in the morning.

'Oppa~ wake up..' Yuri's hand shaking his shoulder lightly. Minho groaned a little and responded by kissing her on the forehead and going back to his slumber.

'Oppa~ wake up please.' This time Yuri tried shaking his face, which made Minho a little bit irritated.

'What is it?' He said half-asleep.

'I want some...' Yuri said, using a mini-percent of her aegyo. But Minho wasn't listening. Minho simply hugged Yuri from waist behind and continued to sleep. Ah, I didn't want to have to use this so soon... Yuri thought.

Yuri crawled out of Yuri's arms then placed herself right on top of him, her legs on his sides and her hands on her yeobo's chest.

'Minho-oppa...' she said seductively, drawing tiny circles with her thumb on his chest. Now that caught Minho's attention. Minho's eyes shot open and turned to Yuri.

'Yuri.. what are you doing?' He couldn't say he didn't enjoy what she was doing to him right now. God, he only hoped she continued what she was doing.

'I want some...' Yuri licked her lips then kissed him senseless, which Minho happily gave in to. Falling for her seduction, he bit her lip, asking for entrance. She obliged and their tongues went for dominance.

After a few minutes, Yuri pulled away and whispered in his ear. 'Oppa, I want some..' Her hands trailed down to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and taking it off him. Minho's hands wandered down Yuri's body..

"Want some what..?" Minho could only think about what she wanted. Did she want what he thought she wanted?

"I want some.. chocolate! Can you get me some oppa?" Yuri stopped kissing him and smiled at him adorably.

Minho resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"Fine." Yuri's eyes brightened and waited for Minho to come back with her chocolate.

The things Minho does for his woman at three o'clock in the morning.


End file.
